Komui's Experiment!
by 1o1
Summary: Weird things have been happening to Allen, and Komui's to blame! Kanda starts feelings things for Allen too.. YULLEN, slight-LAVEN AND LEMON COMMING SOON!


Komui's Experiment!

By: blue maroon

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of –man (wish I did)

-*~0x0~*-

Something was off about the moyashi, ever since he drank one of Komui's stupid experimental potions he's been acting weird lately… Maybe it's me…

-*~0x0~*-

-24 hours ago-

Allen was happier than usual this evening. First, Link had caught the flu and would be stuck at Central for one to two weeks. Second, he finally managed to get Lenalee to go out of her way on her next mission and buy him new casual clothes, since his either didn't fit (maybe he was getting taller!) or they were ruined from excessive wear. And lastly, Jerry had surprised Allen at lunch with a try for 20 miterarshi dango!

Allen's day was perfect.

"Oh Allen~ I need your help with something!" Komui called from down the hall.

Allen's day was now officially ruined.

-*~0x0~*-

Kanda and Lenalee had just returned from their mission in France that was pretty successful. They had found innocence and were going to Komui's office to hand in their reports. The only problem with the mission was that Lenalee "had to" stop at a couple of clothing shops "real quick". Turns out they spent and hour there with kanda waiting impatiently outside each shop. He was officially in a bad mood. Lenalee walked gleefully down the hall while kanda carried several large shopping bags.

"Stupid moyashi, making him carry his fuckin clothes around all day…" Kanda mumbled.

"Oh come on Kanda! These clothes will look soooo cute on Allen!"

"Like I care," he said back. 'I wonder if they will really look cute on the moyashi…' he thought. Wait a sec! 'cute'? Lenalee must be getting to him.

"Really, Kanda? Don't tell me you've never looked at Allen **that** way before!" Kanda glared at Lenalee. She just giggled and walked quicker down the hall. 'Che, she probably wants to make the moyashi into some doll… I wonder what he will look like…' Kanda let his mind wander until he stopped himself when he saw Allen in a short maid's out fit. 'What the fuck! I don't like the moyashi!' Kanda did not like Allen. He was the unsociable Yu Kanda. He liked no one and no one liked him. Kanda went back to reality and saw Lenalee staring at him. She giggled again.

"I know who you were thinking of~"

"Dam Lee's, you're all the same psychopaths…" Kanda muttered as he walked quicker to catch up to Lenalee.

-*~0x0~*-

"Oh Allen-chan! Come with me to my office!" Komui sang as he skipped down the hall, grabbing Allen's hand, ad dragging him into his office.

"I have a new experiment to try out! Don't worry Allen-chan! It won't harm you in any way, I swear by my dear sweet Lenalee!"

"O.K. I'll listen to what you have to say. What is it Komui?" Allen asked, crossing his arms.

"It's like a truth serum, but only better! This potion allows you to express you true emotions."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Since this is a prototype, it will only express certain feelings. For example, pride, lust, envy, wrath, the seven sins to be exact."

"How will this help the Order?"

"You see Allen, Parasitic type users use their emotions to form their weapons, so if you drink this truth serum, you might become stronger! So what do you think Allen-chan? Will you do it!"

"Um sure, For once one of your experiments might be useful…"

"Yay!" Komui yelled, he got up from his desk and grabbed a bottle form one of the shelves in the room. The serum was small and was inside a little glass test tube. It glowed bright pink and on the front, their was a label with big letters spelling out "**TRUTH"**.

"Are you positive this is the right serum?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep~" Komui gave the glass tube to Allen, "Come on Allen! Time to drink up!"

"O.k. Here I go…" Allen opened up the tube and put it to his mouth. He drank the pink liquid down in one gulp. A few seconds passed, Allen felt fine.

"Hey Komui, I think this serum doesn't wor-." Everything went black.

-*~0x0~*-

"AHHHHHHH! ALLEN-CHAN!"

Kanda and Lenalee flinched, they knew that voice. His moyashi was in trouble! Lenalee and Kanda sped down the hall to the supervisor's office. When they go to the door, Lenalee kicked it down.

What they saw was an unconscious Allen on the floor and a freaked out Komui above him.

"Brother! What did you do to Allen!" Lenalee yelled. Kanda glared at the older Lee. What did the mad scientist do to his moyashi now? 'Wait, his?'

Kanda was taken out of thought by a frantic Komui trying to explain what happened to Allen.

"Nothing! I just gave him a new experiment to try out!" Komui said defensively.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"He agreed to it! I swear! And besides, it's just a truth serum, nothing more! Of course there would be some side effects, like this one…"

"Why would the moyashi need to take a truth serum?" Kanda asked, hand on his sword and ready to maim the scientist for what he did.

"You see Kanda," Komui said with a stern face. "The truth serum allows Allen to express his emotions better. You know first hand what happened to Allen in Mater when fighting that level two. A parasitic innocence responds to his/hers emotions. So if Allen used the truth serum on the battlefield, it could make him stronger!"

"So basically, the moyashi is going to act like a fuckin hormonal girl all the time?" Kanda asked.

"To put it that way… Yeah, kinda like that." Komui answered.

"Well isn't this gonna be great," Kanda mumbled. Lenalee still looked pissed at her brother when turned to her.

"Brother, if this experiment interferes with me dressing up Allen; I will destroy all your Komlins, got it?" Lenalee said with a clam voice, you could clearly see she wanted to kick her brother to Jupiter for what he did to Allen.

"Yes my dear little sister… Nothing bad will happen to little Allen-chan." Komui said, trembling from under both their glares.

"Okay then! Bye brother! I'm gonna look through all Allen's clothes now!" Lenalee said with a cheery face, took the bags from Kanda's hands, and left the room.

"Hey, Kanda!" Komui said, back to his normal self. "Can you take little Allen-chan to his room for me?" He said with glittery eyes.

"Che, why would I do that?" He said, the moyashi looked cute sleeping…

"If you don't, I will confiscate Mugen for a week." Komui said, still smiling.

"Bastartd, fine I'll do it…" with that, Kanda picked up Allen bridal style and walked out of the room. 'He's light' Kanda thought as he looked down at the sleeping boys face. Allen curled up closer toward kanda chest as they walker toward the exorcists sleeping quarters. The world 'cute' came up multiple occasions with a few mature pictures of Allen laying his bed… Kanda snapped back to reality when he almost passed the boys room. He opened the door and inspected the moyashi room. I was dark out now and the moonlight shown through a gigantic window. He walked into the room, taking in everything inside it. On one side of the wall there was a gigantic clown picture. The thing was carrying some kind of coffin. What surprised kanda was that none of Links things were around. 'Huh, I guess the kid locked them up somewhere. I wouldn't want to share my room with a guard dog either… In the far back corner of the room was Allen's bed. The King sized mattress could easily fit more than one person inside it. 'Wait a minuet… Is he?' No way in hell was Allen sleeping with someone. Their were no signs of anybody else's things besides Allen's in the room. 'But maybe…' A picture of a cheery red head constantly hugging and touching Allen came into his mind… Lavi was the Bookman's apprentice. He was not allowed in a relation ship.

Kanda decided to get out of those bad thoughts and get Allen to bed, even though he seemed fine sleeping in the samurais arms. He laid the sleeping Allen on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt, all while blushing. He pulled the covers over most of his body. Kanda looked at Allen's face for awhile.

The moonlight was shining down on his face making his hair and skin glow. His soft pink lips were parted slightly.

"I wonder…" Kanda whispered. He kenneled down on the floor and his face hovered closely over Allen's. "What you would taste like…" Kanda's lips were mere centimeter away from Allen's. he was still asleep, their breath mingled. Kanda blinked and realized what he was doing. 'This isn't right… I would be taking advantage of him if I did this.' He thought as he pulled away form Allen. Kanda was almost standing up when Allen's right hand shot out and grabbed the front of Kanda's exorcist coat.

"Mmmmm, stayyyyyy." Allen mumbled, still asleep and pulled at Kanda's coat again. Bring him closer toward him. Kanda blinked. Allen's eyes were now half open, still hazy from sleeping. A huge blush was over his cheeks and his eyes looked like liquid silver.

"Please stay…" Allen pleaded again, tugging at Kanda's coat and one of Kanda's hands with his left gloved one.

"F-fine…" Kanda stuttered, still not believing what he was being asked. He quickly took off his coat and boots, along with his shirt that he discarded somewhere on the floor. He slipped quietly into the king sized bed with Allen. Allen's eyes were on him as the younger boys slipped his arms around Kanda's waist, bringing them closer together. They were both facing each other and Allen's eyes were half-lidded and almost asleep. Allen put his head on Kanda's chest, right on top of his tattoo.

"Mmmmm. Kandaaa…" kanda looked down at the moyashi. He looked so cute right now… Kanda almost started drooling. This was new to Kanda. Allen's mask was off right now. There was no fake plastered smile on him that everyone in the Black Order always saw. This was the real Allen, and kanda like it. Maybe Komui's potion was working after all. Kanda felt sleep coming, and nuzzled his face in Allen's soft hair. 'He smells like coconut and honey', he thought. He bent his mouth down to Allen's ear and whispered,

"Goodnight moyashi."

-*~0x0~*-

I finished it! Six whole pages1 tell me what you think and if I got Komui's name right, or anything else. (Microsoft annoys me!) Well anyway, see you next week! Remember! Click that awesome button at the bottom of the page!


End file.
